Apophis' Humor
by Tupperware-Dragon
Summary: Apophis decides one day to stop attacking the Kane siblings, but the catch is he's going to make it the most embarrassing day of their lives. M for sex, pls forgive me if its not to your liking, but its my first post. No chars are mine, all are Rick Riordan's. Note: To all who favorite or follow, thanks in advance! To all haters, bite your tongue and fuck off.


1st Post, Pls forgive me if its not good, also, pls enjoy! :D  
Also, This is after the Throne of Fire, but before The Serpent's Shadow.

Carter's POV

I was having the _Best_ day of my life, save for the last few hours, which were spent explaining, but first, lets backtrack, I'm Carter, Carter Kane, anyway, the day was normal at first, Amos was at the First Nome, Chief Lector and all, Cleo, Alyssa, and Jaz were in the library studying, Walt was making more charms, Felix and Julian were practicing magic in the training room, me and Sadie feeding Philip bacon, Khufu studying a statuette we found, and Bast supervising the rest.

I had no idea why but the statuette scratched at my memory, then, as Philip was about to catch a bacon strip Sadie tossed, time stopped, I knew the feeling, I looked around, it wasn't Sadie, definitely not Philip. _So... Idiot!_I chided myself. _The statuette!_I turned and saw Khufu, eyes glowing white, I stammered, not out of fear of the _bau_ now possessing Khufu(though it was a contributing factor), but from anger at having our monkey possessed_,_I said. "Y-your a _bau,_aren't you?" Khufu smiled. _"Always glad to be recognized, child, but I'm special."_ "Oh yeah? How?" I countered. Khufu's smile grew into a mischievous grin. _"I am a plague spirit, yes, but I was made by Apophis, and my plague is of emotion."_I summoned my sword. "What do you want?" The _bau _started hissing, then I realized it was laughing. _"To __fulfill the duty my lord has sent me to do,"_Smoke flew from Khufu's mouth, time resumed, and the smoke dissipated, but I could still hear it. _"Wreaking havoc upon the enemies of Apophis."_  
Sadie snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "What the bloody Hell was tha-?!" Before she finished, the color in her iris was suddenly cracked, not _literally_, of course, what I meant was whitish cracks began to spread from her pupil to the rim of her irises, she stayed stock still until the last of the glow reached the end of her irises, then, roaring like Conan the Barbarian, she lunged at me.  
She tore off my jeans, I don't know how, but she did, then she sat on my groin, the few things seperating my member from her entrance was her panties, and my boxers. She proceeded to tear at my shirt, the effort causing her to shake, and because of her shaking(And to my eternal shame), my soldier was at full attention. Sadie ripped off the last of my shirt, then proceeded to do that to her own, after that she tore her miniskirt clean off. _Wow,_I thought. _Her figure is better than some of the girls in Playboy!_I was probably staring in a very undignified way at her C-cups. Now that she stopped tearing our outer cloth, Sadie directed her attention on my boxers, I tried to stop her, but she growled at me, easily conveying her message. _Never before,_ I thought. _Have I agreed with dad's statement, 'Fiercer than Ammit.'  
_She tore off my boxers, her bra, and her panties. Just then I remembered the command word for turn back. "He-!" I began, but didn't get farther because Sadie know more of my weaknesses than I would ever venture to think, she groped my balls and the spell turned into a yelp of surprised pleasure. She looked at me and smirked, she adjusted her position to kiss me, she licked across my lips, requesting entrance. _You know what?_I thought to myself. _I don't give a fuck about it!_I complied, Sadie's tongue and mine darted forward, our tongues wrestled, both trying to take control, she took advantage of my discovered weakness, fondling my soldier lovingly, but I resisted the pleasure and quickly brushed my index finger across her vaginal lips, she moaned, I immediately took advantage and dominated her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of my new territory, Sadie broke the kiss, she looked me in the eyes. " Please stop teasing me Carter, just get on with it, please." Hearing Sadie say please tipped me over the edge, I pushed her over, I thrust in up to my head. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Carter, do you think its a good idea to lecture your first partner?" Sadie countered. "Okay then." I thrust further in, Sadie screamed loud enough to make me hear static and see black spots, but as soon as I started thrusting in and out again, Sadie's screams became moans, I held her breasts, and her moans grew louder, I felt ready to burst, As if sensing it, Sadie gasped out: "You pick where." I chose to bury myself balls deep into her as my juice spurted forward, Sadie came as soon as my cum entered her. I settled on top of her. "That. Was. Amazing." We both said, I looked into her eyes, the whitish cracks in her irises were gone.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, " We both turned to the doorway, standing there, eyes wide mouths agape, were Bast, who's knives were unsheathed and seemed the one talking , Alyssa, who fainted after three seconds watching us on the floor, Julian, with his sword in his hand, Walt with his amulets and charms at the ready, Cleo, who ran off to vomit, Jaz, who seemed to be the only one unaffected, wearing a happy expression that said '_I knew you would!'_And Felix, holding a penguin, seemed about to faint. "But what just happened?" Bast continued.  
Sadie and I locked eyes, we had a lot of explaining to do.

Sorry if you didn't like it, but its my first, so cut me some slack.  
- Tupperware-Dragon.


End file.
